Shooting Stars
by JaysSong913
Summary: What if there had been a forth egg? What if the elves kept it hidden and secret for it to hopefully hatch for an elf?
1. Chapter 1

Jay approached the egg cationly. She was about to touch the elves biggest secret; the existence of a fourth egg. This egg was kept secret out of fear that the egg blue egg that got brought back and forth between the elves and dwarfs would get captured. To everyone's horror, the egg had been captured, or at least that's what everyone believed.

Ever since the elves searched beyond their borders when the carrier of the egg didn't show up after not long, they found the slaughtered remains of the three horses and two males who had accompanied the egg.

Now the elves were trying to get the only egg in their clutches to hatch. The egg was of silver in color and was kept with the only living free rider, the elves second greatest secret. It sparkled in the moonlight like a freshly shined diamond.

This being her first time touching the egg was quite weird. It wasn't like she lived in some far off elven city or like she was young. She was actually in the age range that a elf would touch their first egg in the old times, just having turned twenty two a few months earlier.

Jay crept closer. It use to be that many elves would gather to watch young and old take their chance at touching the egg. Now few bothered, having lost hope that the dragon's rider was going to be an elf.

Jay reached out and held the egg at arm's length slowly pulling it against her chest. Now she had to hold it for an hour, another thing that had changed. It use to be that you held it for ten minutes, but it was important that this egg hatched; and so, the longer holding of the egg.

Jay settled down to the ground. Only four elves were present, Oromis, the last free dragon rider, Dathedr, a elf of the Queen's courts, and the only two children in Ellesmera, Alanna and Dusan. The two children always came to the egg holding ceremonies in Ellesmera.

Time ticked on as Jay held the egg. She wasn't confident and had to be dragged here to hold the egg, after all, why would an egg hatch for her when it hadn't for everyone else?

Ten minutes had passed when the egg gave a mighty shake, startling everyone present. Oromis was the first to crouch down next to the egg in Jay's lap. He waited quietly. Another two minutes passed and the egg gave another shake, stronger than the first. The relief on the two adult males' faces was quite great.

"Get up and follow," was all Oromis said as he turned away, walking toward his dragon. Jay quickly got to her feet, the egg still clutched in her arms, and walked cautiously over to him. Oromis then proceeded to climb into the saddle of his dragon, Glaedr, and look expectantly at Jay. She sighed, realizing what he wanted, and climbed clumsily into the saddle behind him. Glaedr launched off from the ground with little to no warning, but luckily, Jay was able to stay in the saddle. They flew for sometime until they arrived to where Oromis lived, a small hut near the edge of a cliff.

The two elves dismounted Glaedr and finally, Oromis turned around and smiled," The egg should hatch within a day or two. I'm glad that we finally found the dragon's rider, and i'm not surprised it turned out to be an elf who was avoiding it." The elf rider turned around," You can stay in the place that was meant for my next apprentice,"

Jay looked over to where an old oak tree stood. She turned back to where Oromis had been to see the door to his hut. Jay then turned to Glaedr was laying and glared at him. Glaedr returned her glare with amusement glinting his eyes. He then closed his eyes.

Jay's shoulder's sagged and she made her way to where the tree was. She found the small door and opened it. She entered a small room. The room only had a bed, a dresser, and a mirror, which relieved her. There was also a doorway that lead to a bathroom. She closed the bathroom door and, for the first time since she picked it up, placed down the egg on her bed. She quickly pulled out some clothes out of the bag on her back. She rolled her eyes at that. She decided that even if she had had nothing with her, they would have made her come right then.

She then pulled on the new clothes, after taking off the old ones. She moved the egg onto a pillow on the dresser. She then laid down on the bed to rest.

…..

Two days past. Oromis started teaching Jay things about the riders. He started assigning scrolls for her to read and started quizzing her on things, finding out on just how much she did know. He seemed content with how much she knew, and started shoving new knowledge into her head.

Tonight she and him were sitting around a fire. Glaedr slept nearby, his scales turning bronze in the firelight. The silver egg was in Jay's lap. Oromis had told Jay some information about it like that it was female, and that its parents were named Ingothold and Jura.

The egg shook again. It had been doing this for the past two days so Jay had started to see it as a common occurrence. Then it shook again, this time letting out a loud squeak. Glaedr opened one of his eyes and stared at the egg.

Jay placed the egg down, away from the fire. It started to rock back and forth, letting out loud squeaks. A large crack opened up on its side, spidderwebbing across the outside. Then it promptly exploded. Silver egg pieces flew everywhere, leaving a small silver hatchling licking off its wet scales.

Jay watched it curiously. The hatchling soon finished cleaning herself and looked around. She spotted Jay and approached. Jay reached out and rubbed her hand against the hatchlings head. A burning fire shot through her arm making her gasp and shrink away from the dragon. After a little while, the pain faded and Jay looked at her hand. A pale scar had formed on her palm.

The hatchling climbed into Jay's lap and to Jay's relief, no more pain followed. Jay looked up to where Oromis sat. The older elf was smiling. Jay stood shakily to her feet, the hatchling clutched against her chest and walked over to Glaedr. The golden dragon lifted hi head and sniffed the small dragon. The little dragonese gave a curious murmur and sniffed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay sat on the sandy bank of the stream that flowed near the clearing where she now resided. Her dragon, Evarina, laid next to her. The dragon had just turned one month since her hatching date. The silver dragoness was now slightly taller than Jay.

This morning Oromis had quickly left with Glaedr without saying a word to Jay, leaving her without anything to do. Jay had decided to continue reading some of the scrolls she had been assigned to read. Now it was late evening, causing Jay to become concerned on why the dragon and rider had been called away for.

 _I believe they are returning_ Evarina interrupted, nodding toward where a large growing spec was approaching. Soon the pair could make out the shape of the golden dragon and rider. The two landed and Jay gave Oromis a questioning look.

Oromis looked thoughtful at Jay," It looks like you won't be without a training partner after all. Arya has returned, and with her, a young human rider,"

Jay looked up startled sharing a look with Evarina,"The blue egg hatched? Or another egg hatched?"

Oromis nodded," The blue egg hatched. We have planned for Glaedr and I to reveal ourselves in two days time," He paused," I have decided to invite you along; even though your dragon can't yet fly you there. If you agree, you will fly on Glaedr with me and Evarina will fly next to us,"

Jay stopped to think about the offer. She felt anguish that a new rider had arrived before she had even had her first fly. Now, if she wanted to show off, she would have to ride on the back of another's dragon.

 _I think we should_ Evarina said, stopping the flow of thoughts in Jay's head. _I have yet to show the world how graceful and beautiful I am._

Jay smiled. _I should have known that your agreement was a boost of ego._ Evarina had now made up Jay's mind.

Jay turned back to Oromis," Evarina agrees that we should accompany you."

…

Jay sat behind Oromis as they flew toward Ellesmere. Evarina had flown around Glaedr, who had chosen a more slow and steady approach to the city. Now the four of them were hovering in the air below a cliff waiting for the Queen's signale to go up. Jay could feel Evarina's excitement bubbling over and making it hard for Jay to keep a straight face. After awhile of hovering, Evarina calmed down.

Oromis perked up sometime later and nodded toward Jay. Jay knew he must have had the signal. Glaedr started to rise, with Evarina trying to keep up. When the four finally rose above the edge of the cliff, Jay could see a small crowd had formed. The thing that drew her attention was the sapphire colored dragon watching the group rise up. Next, Jay saw the boy, as that was what he was, fall down his knees next to the blue dragoness.

The two dragons landed, making the small crowd back away to give room. Jay quickly slid off Glaedr's back and went to stand next to Evarina.

"Osthato Chetowa," the boy said," The Mourning Sage… As you asked, I have come." The boy paused," Atra esterni ono thelduin."

"Oromis is my proper name, Eragon Shadeslayer."

This statement of words caused Jay to glare at Oromis; but Queen Islanzadi beat her to talking first," You knew," the Queen whispered," You knew of Eragon's existence and yet you did not tell me? Why have you betrayed me, Shur'tugal?"

Jay covered her mouth before she accidently let out a gasp. _The Queen should be more careful with what she says._ Jay murmured to Evarina. The dragon gave her agreement.

Oromis glanced away from Eragon to Islanzadi," I kept my peace because it was uncertain if Eragon or Arya would live long enough to come here; I had no wish to give you fragile hope that might have been torn away at any moment." Oromis glanced at Jay while saying this.

"You had no right to withhold such information from me! I could have sent warriors to protect Arya, Eragon, and Saphira in Farthen Dur and to escort them safely her." The Queen said glaring at Oromis.

"I hid nothing from you, Islanzadi, but what you had already chosen not to see. If you had scryed the land, as is your duty, you would have discerned the source of the chaos that had swept Alagaesia and learned the truth of Arya and Eragon. That you might forget the Varden and the dwarves in your grief is understandable, but Brom? Vinr Alfakyn? The last of the Elf Friends? You have been blind to the world, Islanzadi, and lax upon your throne. I could not risk driving you further away by subjecting you to another loss." Oromis said, eyes gleaming sadly.

Islanzadi's face seemed to sadden," I am diminished," she whispered.

Glaedr stepped forward and looked down on the young dragon rider still on his knees. _We are well met, Eragon Sladeslayer. I am Glaedr._

Eragon reached up and touched his lips and said," I am honored."

Glaedr then turned to Saphira. He examined her. _You smell of humans, and all you know of your own race is what your instincts have taught you, but you have the heart of a true dragon._

Jay watched as Eragon finally peeled his eyes away from Oromis and Glaedr and turned toward her. Oromis had watched his eyes turn away," They are Evarina and Jay. They will be training with you," Oromis introduced. Jay dipped her head and allowed Evarina pass her to go and sniff Saphira. Saphira was about triple the size of Evarina.

"I think it's time that we leave," Oromis announced, pulling himself onto Glaedr's back. Jay quickly joined him. "Come Eragon and Saphira. We have much to talk about." And then Glaedr leaped off the cliff and took off. Evarina quickly flapped her wings to catch up.

Eragon and Saphira quickly caught up and the three dragons flew toward Oromis' home.

When the three dragons landed, Oromis dismounted and started to talk to Eragon," Welcome to my home. I live here, on the brink of the Crags of Tel'naeir, because it provides me the opportunity to think and study in peace. My mind works better away from Ellesmera and the distractions of other people." Then Oromis entered his hut and returned with two cups of cold water for the two.

"Master," Jay quickly interrupted before the pair could continue," is there anything you would like me to do or study?" Jay had also dismounted Glaedr, though had moved to sit on Evarina's side.

Oromis smiled," Ah, I thought you may want to sit and listen to our conversation, but I see the fault in that assumption. You may go out with Glaedr for more flight training," he paused," But I do believe that one of you should be present for the conversation, so Evarina will stay here."

Evarina seemed not phased by the decision and settled down in a sunny patch of sand.

Jay remounted Glaedr and the two lifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay let out a shout as Evarina lifted out of the dive. A month had past since Eragon and Saphira had come join them for training and in that time Evarina had gotten big enough to be ridden.

The other two dragons flew nearby. Saphira always seemed to be hovering near Glaedr, speaking little to Evarina. When Jay had asked Evarina about this, Evarina had answered "She always believed to be the only living female dragon alive and also the most beautiful. Now she has some competition on the beauty level." She had said this with amusement, seeming unfazed by any aggression the older dragoness showed to her.

"I believe it's time to return." Glaedr said and took off in that direction. Sapphira hurried closely after. Evarina seemed extra annoyed with Saphira today, so she decided to fly ahead and get between Saphira and Glaedr. This sparked some anger from Saphira who growled. Evarina returned the growl. Saphira narrowed her eyes and with one last growl reached her neck out to bit the smaller dragoness. Evarina dodged Saphira and whacked her with her tail.

This maneuver caused Saphira to let out a roar and crash into Evarina. Jay felt herself start to slip and held on fearfully. Evarina twisted so Jay faced away from the angry dragoness, but her belly was at the mercy of the blue dragon. Saphira clawed at Evarina's belly. Evarina roared loudly and slapped her talons against Saphira's face.

A loud roar broke the fight between the two dragoness. Glaedr had returned. The two dragons straightened their hovering to look at their master.

Glaedr flew closer to Evarina."Come onto my back, Jay. I would hope to not risk the loss of another rider because of something as foolish as this."Jay sadly moved onto Glaedr's back where a saddle had been placed earlier for some more flying practice. The two dragoness' followed slowly behind Glaedr. Evarina's head hung low whole Saphira held hers high with anger.

The three dragons landed with Oromis and Eragon quickly joining them. Eragon approached Saphira but she growled at him and slunk away to the far side of the clearing. Jay slid of Glaedr's back and ran over to Evarina to assist her injuries. Luckily, the worst injury was a deep scratch on her belly that had already stopped bleeding. Jay whispered a healing spell to help with the healing. Evarina just laid there ignoring her even with Jay's persistent head proding.

When Jay finished, she returned to where Oromis and Glaedr stood. Oromis nodded toward her," Evarina is a peacekeeper. If she decides misbehavior and act badly against another, order falls apart."

Evarina sighed, shoving back a spark of anger before it could escape," I think that is the hardest job the youngest living dragon could be told to do. Sometimes she just wants to act her age."

Oromis' eyes softened," And yet, if she doesn't become the peacekeeper, we could lose the war over two dragons who couldn't get along. Sometimes there will be times when you must grow up fast for the better good."

"Why must she be the peacekeeper? She is the youngest of the four living dragons!" Jay exclaimed.

"Glaedr and I won't be going with you four when you go to join the Varden. Saphira, on the other hand, has, let's say, a strong personality who would rather fight away all her problems. Evarina is young and yet, has wisdom far from her youth. She doesn't show it to us often, but you see it in every thought you two share."

Jay looked away, preferring to look at her dragon, " I guess I understand that. It's just that we believed we had many years to train; but now that Eragon is here, we have no time. "

" You have time. You just have to learn quicker than expected." Glaedr corrected.

...

Jay yet again watched as Eragon laid sprawled across the ground having another seizure. They had just started to really get into the duel when it kicked in. Soon Eragon was panting, gaining back his composure.

He stood back to his feet, grasping his red sword again, ready to go again.

"We're done here," Jay said, sliding her silver sword into its sheathe.

" I can keep going , " Eragon replied, panting.

" I will not fight a cripple, " Jay said back. Eragon growled and attacked with his sword again. Jay quickly drew her sword and knocked his sword from his weak grasp. They both watched as the sword stabbed into the ground, a few feet away.

"I will not fight a cripple," Jay repeated, walking away.

"Where are you going? "

"I have to meet someone. I'll be back later this evening."


	4. Chapter 4

Jay made her way under the thick cover of leaves. Evarina had drooped her off near the city, but now Jay was alone as she made her way to her destination. She heard the gushing of water before she saw it. She rounded a tree and saw the gushing side of a small waterfall that fed into a stream. If one was to follow the stream, it would lead them to one of the great rivers within Du Weldenvaden.

"You always know the most beautiful places to meet," a voice said softly behind her.

Jay didn't turn around," Fidgen, you should know better then to try and sneak up on me. After all, I was expecting you."

Fidgen laughed but left the cover of the trees to stand next to Jay by the waterfall. "How is training?"

Jay let out a snort and sat down next to the water," Could be better,"

"You're not dead, so how bad can it be?" Fidgen replied, settling down beside her.

Jay let out a sigh," How do I start? Around a week ago, Evarina was feeling playful and annoyed Saphira. The two ended up getting in a fight and at the end of it, I had to ride back to the ridge on Glaedr." Jay threw a rock into the water.

"Speaking of Evarina, where is she? You said I could meet her this time."

Jay rolled her eyes at him and a minute later a shadow past over them, which was followed by a loud thump. The pair turned to see the silver dragoness, who seemed to be trying to stand in a majestic pose but was failing.

"Looks like we need to practice your poses," Jay laughed as she stood up and went over to rub Evarina's snout with Fidgen following close behind.

Evarina reached her snout around Jay to stare at Fidgen in the eye. _I still think he's too scrawny to be of any good._ Out loud, Evarina only snorted.

Jay laughed. _If you just looked around, you would realize that most elves are as skinny as him, with some even being more so._

 _Aw but there are many bulkier males._

"What did she say?" Fidgen interrupted.

Jay glanced over at him," She was just telling about a funny bird she saw flying just a bit ago."

"You sure?" Fidgen asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jay paused and smiled," Of course i'm sure."

Evarina let out a blow puff of smoke, engulfing both of the elves standing close by. _Scared to tell him what I said much?_

 _You can tell him just as easily as I can._ Jay replied.

Evarina let out another puff of smoke and laid down on the soil.

"She's grown a lot since I last saw her."

"The last time you saw her, she was small enough for me to carry. Now she's big enough to easily carry me."

"She's how old?"

"Four months."

Fidgen paused," How long has Eragon and Saphira been here?"

Jay glanced at him questionly," Three and a half."

Fidgen let out a sigh and glanced up at the sky," That means they will be leaving soon?"

Jay paused," I guess."

"Will you go with them?"

"We haven't decided."

"What other option do you have?"

"We could go with Glaedr and Oromis with the elf army."

"Where do Glaedr and Oromis want you to go?"

 _To the Varden._ Evarina answered.

Fidgen nodded," Do you know why?"

Jay took in a long breath," They haven't said why and they haven't even told Eragon or Saphira of their plans but I believe that they don't expect to return home."

Fidgen sighed," So the Queen has finally decided to lead the army away?"

"Not for another few months but yes."

Silence fell between them for a bit.

"Are you jealous of Arya?"

"What? Why? No of course not!" Jay said surprised.

"Well... The Queen has taken you under her wing since your mothers passing... And now that Arya is back the Queen is giving all her attention to her."

Jay let out a snort," Have I ever seemed as one to crave attention? No i'm not jealous of Arya. Must i remind you that the Queen sent Arya away from her presence? And why shouldn't the Queen want to spend more time with her daughter? I was a young girl who needed a place in the world. I have long since filled that need, now with Evarina here at my side."

Fidgen stared at her for a long moment. "You are strong. War has a habit of breaking the the strong. I hope it doesn't break you. I'll be here when you return home." he then got up and disappeared into the forest.

Jay gave a long sigh and leaned against Evarina. _I hate it when he does that._

 _Does what?_

 _He always wants to see some sort of flaw in me. Sometimes he looks for anger, sometimes her looks for fear. This time he choose jealously._

Evarina went silent for a bit. _I was looking through some of your memories of in counters like this. He seems to be scurting around one thing._

Jay pulled herself up into Evarina's saddle. _I already figured that out. And we both know what he's going around._


End file.
